Demand for efficient execution of complex computational tasks (such as video transcoding and artificial intelligence operations, among others) is expanding at an ever-increasing rate. Complex computational tasks are often assigned to powerful data center servers (e.g., domain controllers), as other devices (e.g., edge servers) may lack the computing resources necessary to effectively and/or efficiently complete these demanding tasks. However, deploying and maintaining domain controllers may be expensive, and adding domain controllers to scale a data center for high-demand computing tasks may be inefficient and/or impractical, especially in high-growth points-of-presence (POPS) traditionally serviced by edge servers. Moreover, due to their general-purpose design, domain controllers may struggle with and/or inefficiently handle some highly specific and demanding tasks.
Additionally, while some hardware devices may exist to accelerate some of the operations included in some of these computationally intensive tasks, such devices may be difficult, due to physical space limitations, computing power restrictions, electrical power requirements, and/or data bandwidth considerations, to integrate into some computing devices, such as edge servers. Therefore, the present disclosure identifies and addresses a need for new and/or improved apparatuses, systems, and methods for integrating hardware accelerators into computing systems.